Cooling of air by circulation has been utilized for many years, as has cooling air by means of evaporative cooling, where dry, warm air is blown across or through a water source so that the air is rehumidified, and then recirculated. This cooling method is especially popular in the American Southwest, where air temperatures often exceed 100 degrees, and the air is dry.
Frequently, evaporative coolers are used for cooling in situations where the activities in which persons engage cause them to become warm, creating the threat of heat stress or heat exhaustion. These include situations such as fire fighting, high temperature work environments, and summer work or athletic activities. The use of an evaporative cooler in these situations can reduce the ambient air temperature 20 to 30 degrees Fahrenheit, and when the cooler, moist air is blown across a person's skin, it can help reduce body temperature, as well. Since many of these activities occur outside, and away from buildings and power and water supplies, standard prior art fans, air conditioners, or evaporative coolers that operate off standard household AC electrical current or must be connected to a running water source cannot be used.
Therefore, what is needed is an evaporative cooling system which can be easily transported to the location where it is needed, and quickly set up and powered to operate to provide cooling.